Feelings
by MoD366
Summary: Naruto ist hin und her gerissen von seinen Gefühlen, wen liebt er wirklich? Hinata oder doch Sakura?[Chapter 4: NaruHinaEnde, Chapter 5: NaruSakuEnde][Rated T wegen einem Ereignis im NaruSakuEnde]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naja das Standardmäßige... mir gehört nichts, außer der Geschichte selbst und Geld könnte ich damit eh nicht verdienen.

„Wo bin ich hier?", schoss es dem jungen Shinobi von vielleicht 13 Jahren durch den Kopf, als er aus einem tiefen Schlaf hoch schreckte. Er sah sich um und erkannte, dass er mitten auf dem Trainingsgelände lag. „Ha-hallo Naruto-kun", ertönte eine Stimme von hinten. Noch bevor er sich umdrehte, grüßte er bereits Hinata. „Hi Hinata-chan, was machst du denn hier?" Verlegen blickte Hinata auf den Boden. Solange sie Naruto kennt, ist sie in ihn verliebt. Aber sie ist zu schüchtern, um es ihm zu gestehen, und dann ist da auch noch Sakura, auf die Naruto ein Auge geworfen hat. „Naja weißt du, ich war bei dir zu hause, weil... weil ich dich was fragen wollte. Aber du warst nicht da und weil ich gestern Abend Sasuke und Sakura allein vom Training kommen sah, dachte ich du liegst hier vielleicht noch." „Hmmm... das ist jetzt aber komisch. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, was gestern passiert ist. Ich hab gegen Sasuke gekämpft und dann ganz plötzlich ist was passiert, aber was?", grübelte der Blonde, der wie immer in seinen orangefarbenen Klamotten unterwegs gewesen ist, nur dass diese jetzt mit Grasflecken übersät sind. „Ich muss ganz plötzlich zusammengeklappt sein. Aber warum haben die beiden mich dann hier liegen gelassen?" Langsam wurde Naruto wirklich wütend. Es war ja nichts Neues, dass Sasuke ihn nicht mochte, aber zumindest von Sakura hätte er erwartet, dass sie sich um ihn kümmert. „Naruto-kun sei ihnen doch nicht böse. Sakura sah ganz mitgenommen aus und Sasuke hat sie beinahe hinter sich her schleifen müssen", tröstete Hinata ihn, was ihr sichtlich gefiel, da sie ihm so nah sein konnte, wie selten. Und doch war sie den Tränen nahe, immerhin wusste sie, wie Naruto für Sakura empfindet, und das würde sich nun erst recht nicht ändern, wo er doch nun hörte, wie sehr sie sich um ihn gesorgt hat. „Oh dieser Sasuke! Den schnapp' ich mir!", waren Narutos letzte Worte, bevor er Richtung Konoha-gakure spurtete.

Doch was er am Ortseingang sah, ließ ihn vor Schreck erstarren. Rock Lee, mit dem er sich sehr gut angefreundet hat, umarmte Sakura, obwohl er weiß, was Naruto für sie empfindet und er ihm geschworen hatte, dass er sich in diese Sache nicht einmischen würde, wo er doch nun selbst eine Freundin hat, Ikuhny, ein einfaches Mädchen aus dem Dorf, aber sehr hübsch und intelligent. Nachdem die beiden sich voneinander gelöst hatten, sah Sakura Naruto nur wenige Meter entfernt stehen und rief ihm zu: „Hallo Naruto-kun! Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich gestern hab ohnmächtig liegen lassen, nur Sasuke wollte dir eine Lektion erteilen, damit du weißt, was passiert, wenn du das nächste Mal im Kampf zu viel Chakra benutzt." Mit Tränen in den Augen, jedoch einem Lächeln im Gesicht, kam sie auf Naruto zu gerannt. „Komm mir nicht mit solchen Ausreden. Hinata-chan hat mir zwar gesagt, du hättest mitgenommen ausgesehen, aber wahrscheinlich nur, weil du zu deinem Rock Lee wolltest und Sasuke dich nicht gelassen hat!" Kurz nachdem er das sagte machte er auf den Hacken kehrt und rannte.

Er wusste nicht, wohin, und es war ihm auch egal, Hauptsache weg von Sakura und Lee. Dass die Person, der er am meisten getraut hat, ja der er sogar sein größtes Geheimnis anvertraut hat, ihn so hintergehen würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Als er wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf war, bemerkte er, dass er direkt zurück zum Trainingsgelände gerannt ist, wo Hinata immer noch steht. „Naruto-kun, was hast du denn? Du siehst so geschockt aus", brachte sie noch hervor, bevor sie vor Mitleid für ihren Geliebten in Tränen ausbrach. „Ach Hinata-chan", murmelte er, während er sie umarmte und sich vor Kummer an sie klammerte. „Du weißt doch bestimmt, dass ich mehr als nur Freundschaft für Sakura-chan empfinde, oder?" Diese nickte nur, was Naruto zwar nicht sehen konnte, aber er spürte die Bewegung. „Und gerade eben hat sie jemanden umarmt und es war nicht Sasuke, falls du das jetzt denkst... es war Lee-kun, der Einzige, dem ich persönlich von meinen Gefühlen erzählt habe. Das ist alles so ungerecht! Er ist doch mein Freund, warum hat er mein Vertrauen nur so missbraucht?"

Hinata sagte nichts. Zum einen, weil sie diese Umarmung, auch wenn sie von Naruto rein freundschaftlich gemeint war, genießen wollte, und zum anderen, weil sie vor lauter Tränen kaum hätte sprechen können. Sie liebte Naruto zwar, doch hatte sie sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass er nur Augen für Sakura hat und sie nie lieben könnte. Sie, die schüchterne, kleine, unsichere Hyuga, die sich von jedem verunsichern ließ, die der Gründerfamilie (hieß die so? Bin mir nicht sicher oO) solche Schande bereitet. Sie war froh darüber wenigstens EINE Freundin von ihm zu sein, wenn sie auch nie SEINE Freundin hätte sein können. Doch während sie den Uzumaki in ihren Händen hielt, ihm dann und wann sanft durch die Haare strich, um ihn zu beruhigen, und ihn weinen ließ, in dem Wissen, dass sie nie jemandem etwas sagen würde, machte sie sich wieder Hoffnungen, dass Naruto Sakura wegen dieser Angelegenheit hassen würde. Nein, nicht hassen, eher weniger mögen, denn Hinata war klar, dass Sakura immer ein fester Bestandteil Narutos Lebens sein wird, da die beiden in letzter Zeit immer besser miteinander auskamen, seit Sasuke sich von Team 7 abgekapselt hatte und nur noch widerwillig mit den beiden auf Missionen ging.

„Naruto-kun ich... ich muss di-dir was sagen. Ich w-we-weiß, der Moment ist nicht d-der passende, so kurz nach deinem Erlebnis, a-aber ich glaube ich traue mich nie w-wie-wieder dir das zu sagen: Naruto-kun ich... ich... ich lie... ach verdammt Naruto-kun ich liebe dich!" Den letzten Teil hatte Hinata fast geschrien, damit er endlich über ihre Lippen kommt. Erschrocken riss Naruto die Augen auf. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit am wenigsten. „Hi—Hinata-chan du... ich... das... das muss ich erstmal verdauen. Mit so was hab ich nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet." Hinata sah ihn belustigt an, war sie es doch sonst immer, die ins Stottern geriet, wenn sie in Narutos Nähe war, und nun war sie der Grund, warum es Naruto genauso erging.

Als Naruto sich wieder gefangen hatte, die beiden hatten in der Zeit kein Wort miteinander gewechselt, Naruto wollte über seine Situation und seine Gefühle zu Hinata nachdenken während Hinata sich dessen wohl bewusst war und ihn nicht stören wollte, machten sie sich auf den Heimweg. Hinata begleitete Naruto noch bis zu seiner Haustür, bevor sie sich mit einem leichten Kuss auf die Wange von ihm verabschiedete und nach Hause ging.

„Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben... Hinata-chan soll MICH lieben? Ich meine sie war schon immer recht komisch, wenn sie mit mir gesprochen hat. Deswegen wurde ihr Gesicht dann wohl auch immer so rot... und ich Idiot dachte, ihr würde es nicht gut gehen, oder sie wäre allergisch auf irgendwas...", ging es Naruto noch eine Stunde nach dem Abschied von Hinata durch den Kopf. „Und man kann auch nicht behaupten, sie würde schlecht aussehen, im Gegenteil, sie ist eigentlich auch ganz süß. Warum habe ich das nicht schon früher bemerkt? Ich war einfach zu fixiert auf Sakura, um irgendwelche anderen hübschen Mädchen zu bemerken..." Er ging in die Küche, da er seit dem vorherigen Abend nichts mehr gegessen hat, bemerkt jedoch, dass seine Vorräte aufgebraucht sind. „Dann muss ich halt einkaufen gehen... aber vorher mach ich noch einen Abstecher zu Ichiraku auf 'ne Portion Ramen oder zwei. Das ist immer noch besser, als mir selbst was zu machen."

Etwa 5 Minuten, nachdem er seine Bestellung erhalten hat, setzte sich jemand neben ihn. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er nicht erkennen, wer es war, doch als er kurz darauf angesprochen wurde, war ihm schlagartig klar, um wen es sich handelt. „Naruto-kun bitte lass mich die Situation vorhin erklären, ok?", fragte Sakura mit weinerlicher Stimme. Als Naruto dies hörte drehte er sich kurz in ihre Richtung und konnte auch ein paar vereinzelte Tränen an ihren Wangen herunter kullern sehen. „Du brauchst mir nichts erklären Sakura, ich bin dir ja auch nicht böse, sondern eher Lee. Er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht, was ich ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Er müsste schon zu mir kommen und sich erklären, aber nicht du. Du bist doch nicht schuld daran... aber eins solltest du wissen: er hat bereits eine Freundin, mit ihm kannst du nicht glücklich werden." „Ich will doch auch gar nicht mit ihm glücklich werden", schaffte es Sakura unter Tränen zu sagen, „ich liebe Lee doch gar nicht. Ich habe ihn doch auch nicht aus Liebe umarmt, das war freundschaftlich gemeint. Ich liebe jemand ganz anderen." Nun wurde es Naruto zu viel, er wollte nicht schon wieder hören, wie toll Sasuke doch ist und wie sehr sie ihn doch liebt, darum zahlte er seine Rechnung, ließ noch etwas Geld da und verabschiedete sich von Sakura mit den Worten: „Ja ich weiß, dass du Sasuke über alles liebst und so weiter und so fort... ich muss jetzt los, will noch was einkaufen, bevor der Laden zu macht. Wenn du willst bestell' dir noch etwas, geht auf mich, das Geld sollte reichen. Wir seh'n uns."

„A-Aber...", setzte diese noch an, aber der Blonde war bereits weg. „Ach Naruto, merkst du denn nicht, dass ich über Sasuke schon lange hinweg bin? Schon seit ein paar Monaten liebe ich jemanden, der mich viel mehr beachtet..."

Naruto kam gerade mit einer voll bepackten Einkaufstüte aus dem Geschäft, als er in ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen lief, welches durch den plötzlichen Aufprall nach hinten stürzte. Naruto hingegen, dank seiner kürzlich erstaunlich verbesserten Reflexe, erschuf zwei Kage Bunshin, welche ihn und das Mädchen auffingen, wonach sie verschwanden. „Ich hoffe Ihnen ist nichts passiert, tut mir Leid, ich hatte nicht aufgepasst", entschuldigte er sich, doch erhielt sofort als Antwort: „Kein Problem Naruto-kun, ich war mit meinen Gedanken auch woanders... um genauer zu sein bei dir." Erst jetzt bemerkte der orange Tragende, in wen er da hineingelaufen ist. „Hinata-chan! Schön dich zu sehen. Danke nochmal wegen vorhin", brachte er seine Überraschung zum Ausdruck. „Ach Naruto-kun das hab ich doch gern getan... und weißt du, jetzt, wo ich dir meine Gefühle gestanden habe, werde ich auch nicht mehr so schüchtern und nervös, wenn ich mit dir rede... Ach da fällt mir ein Ino hat mich und ein paar andere zu sich eingeladen, sie sagte, sie hätte 'ne kleine Party geplant, warum auch immer... Würdest du mit mir zusammen hingeh'n?" Naruto sah sie nachdenklich an. „Das wäre eigentlich eine gute Idee, so könnte ich noch ein wenig über meine Gefühle nachdenken...", dachte er sich und sagte zu. „Holst du mich dann gegen 7 ab?" „Na klar Hinata-chan, verlass dich drauf. Und wenn ich auch nur eine Minute zu spät kommen sollte, dann darfst du mich verprügeln so viel du willst, aber erst nach der Party, würde nicht gut ankommen, wenn ich mit 'nem blauen Auge dort auftauchen würde", grinste Naruto, worauf auch Hinata lachen musste. Die Vorstellung, dass Naruto, der fast immer zu spät zu irgendetwas kommt, ihr dieses Versprechen gegeben hat und sich von ihr verprügeln lassen will, sollte er es nicht halten, ist einfach nur zu komisch.

Als Naruto wieder zu Hause war und seine Einkäufe verstaut hatte, war es bereits 5:45 Uhr, er hatte also nur noch etwa eine Stunde, um sich fertig zu machen. Nachdem er sich geduscht hat, versuchte er seine Haare zu bändigen, was ihm zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung auch gelang. Sie sind nun zu einem Irokesen gegelt, was Naruto beim Blick in den Spiegel um einiges besser gefiel, als die Wuschelfrisur, mit der er sonst unterwegs war. Auch zog er sich nicht seine gewöhnlichen Sachen an, immerhin ging er auf eine Party, sondern trug ein T-Shirt, welches nicht orange, sondern weiß war und in schwarz die Aufschrift „NEVER BACK DOWN, NEVER QUIT" (zu Deutsch: Nie zurückziehen, nie aufgeben(Das passt so schön zu Naru-sama)) auf dem Rücken trug. Um 6:55 Uhr war er fertig angezogen, musste sich aber sehr beeilen, damit er noch rechtzeitig bei Hinata ankommt. Der Blonde hatte jedoch das Glück, dass die Straßen wie leergefegt waren und er die Strecke komplett durchrennen konnte.

Drei Minuten nachdem er gestartet ist kam er an seinem Ziel an und sah Hinata bereits am Tor zum Anwesen der Hyugas stehen. Sie trug eine hellblaue Bluse auf der eine Rose auf den Rücken gestickt ist und einen weißen Rock. „Hallo Hinata-chan. Ich hoffe ich bin pünktlich", grinste der Neuankömmling, worauf er ein Lächeln von Hinata bekam. „Leider ja... Aber die kurze Zeit hast du gut genutzt. Du siehst echt gut aus." Bei diesen Worten erröteten beide. „Danke, aber bestimmt nicht halb so gut wie du. Und warum meintest du 'leider ja'? Wolltest du mich etwa verprügeln?", wollte Naruto wissen. „Das... sag ich dir nicht", grinste Hinata. „Geh'n wir dann? Nicht dass du zu wenig zu Essen abbekommst." Naruto wurde beleidigt, als er das hörte. „Als würde ich nur mitkommen, weil ich umsonst etwas essen kann... das ist vielleicht mit ein Grund", er lachte, „aber der Hauptgrund war, dass ich gerne etwas mit dir unternehmen möchte. Lass uds aber wirklich so langsam losgehen." So machten sie sich dann auf den Weg und unterhielten sich dabei noch ein wenig über einander, ihre Freunde und die Party.


	2. Chapter 2

So hier nun der 2. Teil meiner FF... Die Länge der Folgenden Kapitel wird in etwa die gleiche sein wie hier, da das erste Kapitel eigentlich aus zweien besteht, die nur schon beide getippt waren. Ich möchte an dieser Stelle dringendst darum bitten, dass ihr mir auch Reviews schreibt, da ich nur dadurch auf eventuelle Fehler etc hingewiesen werden kann. Danke im Voraus.

* * *

Am Haus der Yamanakas angekommen klopfte Hinata an, woraufhin beide von drinnen eine Stimme vernehmen konnten: „Ah das muss Hinata sein, außer ihr ist niemand mehr eingeladen..." Die Reaktion Narutos auf diesen Satz war, dass er Hinata etwas dümmlich ansah und meinte: „Warte mal das hier ist mit Einladung? Hinata-chan dann komm ich doch gar nicht mit rein! Ich wurde doch nicht eingeladen!", woraufhin Hinata errötete und etwas nuschelte was „Da hab ich nicht dran gedacht..." heißen sollte. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ino stand in selbiger und begrüßte den letzten geladenen Gast. „Komm doch rein Hi... Naruto? Du bist auch hier?", kam es von der Gastgeberin, woraufhin sich der angesprochene mit den Worten „Ja ich weiß ich geh schon" wieder umdrehen wollte, als Ino freudig sagte: „Super! Dann geht es ja doch auf! Ich dachte schon, wir würden einen Jungen weniger haben als Mädchen, da Choji nicht kommen kann... ich hab was von schlimmer Magenverstimmung gehört... Naja jedenfalls kommt doch rein ihr zwei, dann können wir anfangen." „Anfangen? Womit denn?", fragten die Neuankömmlinge im Chor, als sie auch schon von Lee die Antwort bekamen: „Flaschendrehen Deluxe! Passt auf: Wir setzen uns wie beim Flaschendrehen in einen Kreis, immer abwechselnd Junge und Mädchen. Derjenige, auf den die Flasche zeigt, entscheidet ob Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Soweit ist es wie beim normalen Flaschendrehen. In der Deluxe-Variante ist es so, dass wenn du dich selbst erdrehst, dann wird nicht neu gedreht, sondern das Mädchen dir gegenüber stellt die Frage bzw. Aufgabe. Wenn die Flasche zwischen zwei Personen anhält, müssen sich die beiden küssen, auf den Mund versteht sich, und zwar mindestens 10 Sekunden! Maximale Länge kann jeder selbst festlegen, aber 10 Sekunden ist Minimum." Naruto schluckte, als er die Spielregeln hörte, doch eigentlich fand er die Idee recht lustig, so konnte ja auch er seine Freunde ein wenig ausfragen... „Ach eine Sache noch", sagte Ino, „Ich habe mir von einem Bekannten seine Karaoke-Maschine ausgeliehen, die steht während des Spiels für sämtliche Pflicht-Aktionen zur freien Verfügung. Dort dürfte so ziemlich jedes Lied drauf gespeichert sein, das in den letzten 30 Jahren gespielt wurde." 

So begann also das Spiel. Die Mitspieler waren: Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ikuhny, Rock Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru und Neji. Sie saßen in folgender Reihenfolge: Ino - Shikamaru - Ikuhny - Rock Lee - Sakura - Naruto - Hinata - Neji - Tenten - Kiba - Ino. (Ino wird 2x genannt, damit auch wirklich ALLEN klar ist, dass sie im Kreis sitzen und dieser Kreis an der Stelle zu Ende ist) Für Verpflegung war natürlich reichlich gesorgt, da ja Choji eingeplant war, reichte es auch um einen ausgehungerten Naruto zu versorgen. Die meisten Getränke waren alkoholfrei, es gab jedoch auch etwas Wodka und Whiskey. Ino begann, sie war je schließlich die Gastgeberin.

Die Flasche stoppte bei Neji. „Wahrheit", kam es von diesem eintönig. „Ok... Wen aus dieser Gruppe respektierst du am meisten und warum?" Neji scheute zu Ino und wollte wissen, was dies für eine Frage sei, doch bekam er nur zu hören, dass so ein Spiel langsam anfangen muss, damit es am Ende lustig wird. „Also gut. Am meisten respektiere ich Naruto. Er hat es nicht nur geschafft mich zu besiegen, nachdem ich alle seine wichtigen **Keirakukei** getroffen habe, er hat auch Gaara aus der Wüste Paroli geboten, woran Lee gescheitert ist." Als er das hörte kratzte sich Naruto am Kopf und sagte nur, dass ihm das ohne Kyuubi nie im Leben möglich gewesen wäre.

Als nächstes kam die Flasche zwischen Naruto und Sakura zum Stillstand. Diese grinste den Blonden an und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran, den Naruto aber nicht genoss und nur aus Pflichtgefühl erwiderte. Immerhin dachte er ja, dass Sakura nur mit ihm spiele. Folglich brach er den Kuss auch nach exakt 10 Sekunden ab, was Sakura sehr verwirrte, immerhin hat er sie doch so oft darum gebeten, mal mit ihm auszugehen... Jedenfalls brachte die jetzige Situation Naruto eine Frage in den Sinn: „Wer dreht nun eigentlich die Flasche? Sakura und ich gemeinsam?" Doch auch darauf hatte Lee eine Antwort parat: „Derjenige, der den Kuss beendet hat, würde ich sagen. Was haltet ihr davon?"

Aufgrund des zustimmenden Gemurmels nahm sich nun also Naruto die Flasche, welche schließlich auf Lee zeigte. „Wahrheit, ich geh erstmal auf Nummer sicher." „Also schön... Wie sind deine Gefühle gegenüber Sakura?" Sowohl der Gefragte als auch Sakura und Ikuhny, welche ja (erinnert euch) Lees Freundin war, sahen Naruto an, Lee und Sakura erinnerten sich dann jedoch an die Situation von heute früh. „Kannst du mir erklären, was diese Frage zu bedeuten hat, Schatz?", fragte Ikuhny dazwischen. „Er hatte heute früh gesehen, wie wir beide uns umarmt hatten und anscheinend ist es Sakura noch nicht gelungen ihm das zu erklären... Nun ja wie dem auch sei, zurück zu deiner Frage: Sakura ist für mich nicht mehr und nicht weniger als eine gute Freundin, der ich gerne helfe, wann immer sie ein Problem hat mit dem sie nicht zu dir kommen kann. Zugegeben, früher war ich in sie verliebt, bzw. eher verknallt. Aber ich hab jetzt 'ne feste Freundin Naruto, glaubst du wirklich da würde ich mit Sakura rummachen, nach dem, was du mir erzählt hast?" „Hey ich bin jetzt nicht dran, wenn du die Antwort wissen willst, musst du mir im laufe des Spiels die Frage nochmal stellen", grinste Naruto, worauf auch die Anderen lachen mussten.

Als nächstes musste sich Hinata entscheiden und wählte Pflicht. „Hmmm... Ah genau! Ich hab die perfekte Aufgabe für dich! Wähle dir einen Jungen aus und singe mit ihm ein Duett an unserer Karaoke-Maschine. Ich wähle das Lied aus." Ohne lange nachzudenken griff Hinata neben sich und zog Naruto mit ans Mikro. „Äh Hinata-chan ich glaube nicht, dass ich gut singen kann." „Mensch Naruto-kun das ist doch grade das lustige beim Karaoke, dass auch mal die singen, die es eigentlich überhaupt nicht können..." Bevor das Gespräch noch weitergehen konnte ertönten auch schon die ersten Klänge des Liedes und Naruto konnte nicht glauben, was sein bester Freund ihm da aufgezwungen hat.

**Naruto:**

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before   
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
_**Hinata:**  
_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you_

**Naruto:**  
_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
_**Hinata:**  
_We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy _

**Beide:**  
_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it   
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency  
_**Naruto:**  
_Just remember_

**Hinata:**  
_You're the one thing  
_**Naruto:**  
_I can't get enough of  
_**Hinata:**  
_So I'll tell you something  
_**Beide:**  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth.  
And I owe it all to you_

**Naruto:**  
_Hey, baby_

**Hinata:**  
_With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
_**Naruto:**  
_So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control, no  
_**Hinata:**  
_Yes I know what's on your mind  
When you say, "Stay with me tonight"  
_**Naruto:**  
_Just remember_

_You're the one thing  
_**Hinata:**  
_I can't get enough of  
_**Naruto:**  
_So I'll tell you something  
_**Beide:**  
_This could be love because_

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life   
And I've searched though every open door  
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you _

**Naruto:**  
_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

**Beide:**  
_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched though every open door   
Till I found the truth  
And I owe it all to you... _

* * *

So das war Teil 1 der Party. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr verzeiht mir, dass ich hier abbreche, aber ich hab das am Sonntag um 23:07 Uhr beendet und hatte vorher 6 Stunden gearbeitet, muss morgen in die Schule und danach wieder 6 Stunden arbeiten und da brauch ich n bissl Schlaf... aber ich will wieder n neues Kapitel hochladen, damit ihr was zu tun habt 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi hier bin ich mal wieder mit nem neuen Kapitel (endlich...). Tut mir echt leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht hab, aber ich hatte einfach mal so gar keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen könnte... besonders hat mir für eine Szene noch ein Lied gefehlt, aber ich hab jetzt ein gutes gefunden

* * *

Als das Lied geendet hat, gab es tosenden Beifall der acht Zuhörer. Niemand hatte auch nur annähernd in Erwägung gezogen, dass die Beiden so gut singen können, wie sie es gerade bewiesen haben. Lee und Ikuhny waren zudem der festen Überzeugung, dass die Stimmen der beiden Sänger perfekt miteinander harmonieren. Hinata und ihr unfreiwilliger Duettpartner wurden rot, wobei sich Naruto recht schnell wieder gefasst hatte und wütend zu Lee hinuber sah. 

„Dafür wirst du bezahlern! Gerade dieses Lied... **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**(Kunst der Schattendoppelgänger)!", rief Naruto, doch nichts geschah. Er versuchte es erneut, jedoch blieb der Erfolg der gleiche. „Häh? Was ist hier los? Hab ich mein Chakra etwa nicht richtig geschmiedet?", überlegte der Blonde, doch unabsichtlich hatte er diesen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen, woraufhin Ino es war, die ihm antwortete.

„Keine Sorge Naruto, daran liegt es nicht. Ich hatte meinen Eltern versprochen, dass während der Party keine Verwüstung entsteht, deshalb habe ich Bannzettel an den Ecken des Raumes angebracht, welche die Steuerung und somit das Schmieden des Chakras verindern." „Waaas?", regte sich Naruto auf, „Aber das heißt ja, dass Lee seine Fähigkeiten voll nutzen kann und wir nicht. Was, wenn er eine Prügelei anfängt?"

„Naruto beruhig dich", versuchte Hinata ihn zu beruhigen. „Genau Naruto. Lee hat sich von uns mit Sicherheit noch am Besten unter Kontrolle, er wird niemanden angreifen", verteidigte Neji seinen teamkameraden.

Den übrigen Gästen wurde allmälig langweilig, somit wurde das Spiel fortgesetzt. Als nächstes musste sich Ino zu ihrer Liebe zu Shikamaru bekennen, welcher recht erfreut darüber war, jedenfalls hörte man keinerlei Beschwerde und er legte zudem seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

Sakura war als nächstes an der Reihe und wählte Pflicht. Ino wollte ihrer besten Freundin einen Gefallen tun und beauftragte sie, an der Karaoke-Maschine ein Lied zu singen, dass ihrer Meinung am besten passt um ihre Gefühle für Naruto auszudrücken. Bei dieser Formulierung wurde es Hinata mulmig, da sie erkannte, dass sie eventuell nicht mehr mit Naruto zusammen sein würde, sollte sie ihre Liebe in diesem Lied gestehen.

Als das Lied begann, erkannte sie, dass ihre schlimmste Befürchtung eintraf.

**Sakura:**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time  
again and again(and again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

_Cause, She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
Hey! Hey You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey! _

Naruto wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Immerhin ist er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Sakura immer noch diesem Idioten Sasuke hinterhertrauert.

„Ähm Hinata, ich muss... nein ich muss nicht, aber ich möchte mich entschuldigen. In dem Lied kamen einige Stellen vor, die sagen, ich würde dich nicht mögen, oder du wärst dumm, oder Ähnliches, aber bitte glaube mir, das ist nicht der Fall. Trotzdem finde ich, das ist das Lied, das die Situation im Moment am besten Beschreibt", sagte Sakura an Hinata gewandt, doch diese zeigte ein gezwungenes Lächeln und erwiderte: „Ich dachte mir schon, dass etwas in der Richtung kommen wird. Ich hoffe, ihr habt eine schöne Zeit zusammen."

* * *

Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist nicht wirklich der Renner, aber besser, als wenn ich weiterhin nichts mehr hochlade, oder? Je nachdem, wie ich drauf bin, werde ich jetzt noch ein Kapitel schreiben, mit wem Naruto denn jetzt zusammen kommt, und dann kommt noch ein Epilog. Vielleicht werde ich aber auch zwei verschiedene Kapitel schreiben, wobei er in dem einen mit Sakura und in dem anderen mit Hinata zusammen kommt... mal schaun, jedenfalls wird die Fic noch vor Ende des Monats beendet, versprochen Nice-Guy Pose 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata rede doch nicht solch einen Unsinn! Glaubst du etwa, du wärst nur sowas wie ein Ersatz gewesen?", fragte Naruto seine Freundin. Diese drehte sich in seine Richtung und stammelte „Wie? M-Meinst du..." Weiter kam Hinata nicht, da der Blonde ihr ins Wort fiel. 

„Genau das meine ich, Hinata-chan. Ich liebe dich! Hab zwar lange gebraucht, bis ich das erkannt habe", begann er, worauf es hier und da ein paar kleinere Lacher gab, „aber ich möchte mit dir und niemand anderem zusammen sein.

Sakura es tut mir wirklich Leid", sprach er nun an die Pinkhaarige gewandt. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht mag, im Gegenteil, doch habe ich in dieser kurzen Zeit, die ich mit Hinata verbracht habe, bemerkt, dass ich dich eher wie eine Schwester geliebt habe, nicht als feste Freundin."

Sakuras Reaktion überraschte jeden. Sie sprang förmlich auf Naruto zu und umarmte ihn, jedoch sah man Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ich freue mich für dich, Naruto. Du hast endlich jemanden gefunden, den du liebst, und von dem du genauso auch geliebt wirst. Ich hoffe, ihr beide bleibt bis ans Ende eurer Tage glücklich miteinander, ihr habt es verdient!"

„Tut mir Leid, Sakura", kam es von Naruto, doch Sakura schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Baka! Du musst dich für deine Gefühle nicht entschuldigen. Die Gefühlswelt eines Menschen ist nunmal komplex und nur Weniges schafft es, dort etwas zu ändern."

Wenige Monate später waren Naruto und Hinata noch immer unzertrennlich. Jede freie Minute sah man die beiden miteinander verbringen. Doch etwas lag Hinata auf dem Herzen, das erkannte auch Naruto, doch wann immer er nachfragte, sie sagte ihm nicht, was los war.

An einem schönen Donnerstagabend ging Naruto noch einmal seine Planung für den nächsten Tag durch.  
'Hinata-chan um ein Date morgen bitten: Check.  
Tisch in unserem Lieblingsrestaurant reserviert (A/N: und ich spreche nicht von Ichirku's): Check.  
Schicke Klamotten: Check.  
Vernünftige Frisur: Check. Ich hoffe Hinata gefällt das, was der Friseur mit meinen Haaren veranstaltet hat...  
Ausreichend gefütterter Gama-chan: Check.  
Und den wichtigsten Teil für morgen Abend hab ich auch...'

Freitagabend gegen 7 Uhr stand ein vornehmer Blondschopf vor dem Grundstück der Hyuugas. Nunja... so könnte man jedenfalls empfinden, wenn man die schnurrbart-ähnlichen Male in dessen Gesicht nicht (er)kennt. Naruto hatte sich wirklich fein rausgemacht. Er trug einen weißen Anzug, darunter ein hellblaues Hemd, und seine Haare hatte er sich am Vortag schneiden lassen. Sie standen zwar immernoch fast ungezähmt in alle Richtungen ab, doch waren sie nun deutlich kürzer. Hinata sagte, ihr gefalle es so besser, auch wenn der Irokese, den Naruto zur Party trug auch nicht schlecht ausgesehen habe.

Als Hinata ihm entgegen kam, fielen dem Jinchuuriki fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ihre Haare, die sie während der letzten Monate hat wachsen lassen, gingen nun etwa bis zu den Schulterblättern. Das dunkle Blau der Haare betonte ihre Augen sehr, was Naruto immer wieder schön fand und ständig in diesen versinken wollte. Passend dazu trug sie ein dunkelblaues, schulterfreies Kleid, welches ihr bis knapp über die Knöchel reichte. Auf der rechten Seite erstreckte sich von etwa Hüfthöhe eine gestickte Rose, welche ihre Blüte mittig auf dem Brustkorb hatte. Diese Blüte war aus Strasssteinen angefertigt.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus!", schaffte es Naruto zu sagen, worauf er ein „das Selbe gilt für dich" als Antwort erhielt. „Dürfte ich Milady nun zum Dinner geleiten?", erfragte er, worauf Hinata kichern musste. Solche Formulierungen benutzte er in letzter Zeit häufiger, während sie auf einem Date waren. „Selbstverständlich, Milord", antwortete sie wie schon zu den anderen Gelegenheiten mit der Selben Wortwahl wie ihr Freund und hakte sich bei ihm ein.

Naruto führte Hinata ins Stadtzentrum, bis sie endlich am Ziel angekommen waren: Ein griechisches Restaurant, an dem sie häufiger vorbei gingen und immer überlegten, dort einmal zu essen, was sie jedoch nie taten, da es sich um ein 5-Sterne-Restaurant handelt, welches natürlich auch seinen Preis hat.

„Naruto, wir gehen doch jetzt nicht wirklich hier essen, oder?", fragte die Kunoichi erstaunt.  
„Doch Süße, du wolltest hier doch immer mal rein. Und ich dachte mir, dass man dir diesen Wunsch einfach mal erfüllen sollte. Oder würdest du unser Rendez-Vous lieber zu Ichiraku's verschieben?", fragte er scherzhaft.  
„Nunja, wo du so fragst", begann Hinata mit einer Antwort, woraufhin Naruto nur empört antwortete: „Na hör mal! Nichts gegen Ichiraku. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte zwischen ihm und diesem Nobelschuppen, ich würde freiwillig auf das beste Ramen der Stadt, nein wahrscheinlich des Landes, verzichten."

Das Innere des Restaurants war noch vielversprechender, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Unzählige Bilder alter Griechischer Mythen und Götter, Kerzenlicht auf den Tische ausgehend von kugelförmigen Kerzen, welche an kleinen Statuen von Apollos Streitwagen angebracht waren.  
Naruto sagte dem Kellner, dass er reserviert habe, woraufhin das Pärchen an einen etwas abgelegenen Tisch geleitet wurde.

Nach dem Essen schwelgten beide noch in gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, über welche sie sprachen. So erfuhr Naruto zum Beispiel, dass es Hinata war, die er damals auf der Suche nach dem Bikochu am Wasser sah.  
Nach einer Weile schlug Hinata vor, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen, doch Naruto hielt sie auf. Er habe ihr noch etwas zu sagen, meinte er. Mit diesen Worten nahm er Hinatas Hände und begann eine kleine Rede, die er sich so, oder so ähnlich zumindest, seit einiger Zeit schon zusammengesucht hatte.

„Hinata wir kennen uns seit der Ninja-Akademie, wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich dich damals noch ganz schön seltsam fand, mit deinem ganzen Stottern und so. Wir haben es beide durch die Prüfung geschafft, wobei ich mehr Glück als Verstand hatte damals... Naja ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls haben wir dann auch beide beim zweiten Versuch die Chu-Nin Auswahlprüfung bestanden und waren auf einigen Missionen gemeinsam. Leider habe ich erst vor diesen paar Monaten verstanden, was dieses komische Gefühl war, das ich in deiner Nähe immer verspürt habe. Hätte ich Trottel das doch nur eher eingesehen, dann wäre uns einiges erspart geblieben und wir hätten noch mehr gemeinsame Erinnerungen. Aber die Vergangenheit kann man nicht ändern, im Gegensatz zur Zukunft... Und ich kann und will mir nur eine Zukunft mit dir zusammen vorstellen, deshalb frage ich dich: Willst du Hinata Hyuuga mich, den Chaos Ninja Naruto Uzumaki, in ein paar Jahren, wenn wir alt genug sind heiraten?"

Während des letzten Satzes ist seine Hand in die Jackett-Tasche geglitten und hat eine kleine Schatulle hervorgezogen, die er nun öffnete.  
Sie enthielt einen wunderschönen Ring aus Weißgold mit einem eingearbeiteten Edelstein in Herzform. In die Innenseite waren die Worte „Naruto" und „Hinata" eingraviert, zwischen denen zwei ineinander verkettete Ringe abgebildet waren.

„Na-Naruto! Der Ring ist ja wunderschön! JA! Ich möchte deine Frau werden, egal wie lange es noch dauern sollte, ich werde dich bis dahin und in alle Ewigkeit lieben!" Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie den nun vor ihr Knienden und küsste ihn stürmisch.

6 Jahre sind seitdem ins Land gezogen und Naruto und Hinata sind nun beide 19 Jahre alt und verheiratet. Die Hochzeit wurde eine Woche nach Narutos achtzehntem Geburtstag gefeiert, da Hinata wenige Monate älter war als er (A/N: Bringt mich bitte nicht um, sollte es nicht stimmen, das ist jetzt einfach mal von mir festgelegt). Hiashi Hyuuga hatte zu aller Verwunderung keine Einwände gegen die Vermählung, er schien sogar recht erfreut darüber. Das frisch verheiratete Paar fand auch etwa ein halbes Jahr später heraus, woher der Sinneswandel kam. Tsunade hatte Naruto samt seiner Frau offenbart, dass er der Sohn des Yondaime Hokage ist. Und dies sollte nicht genug der Überraschungen sein, am selben Tag noch verkündete Hinata während eines Abendessens bei ihrem Vater, dass sie schwanger sei.

Das Kind ist jetzt 10 Tage alt und Naruto war jeden Tag im Krankenhaus, so lange er nicht arbeiten musste. Doch viel zu tun hatte er als Leiter einer ANBU-Truppe nicht, da alle umliegenden Länder im Frieden mit Konoha standen und die Akatsuki zerschlagen wurde.  
Der kleine Junge, der das Byakugan seiner Mutter geerbt hat, aber ansonsten seinem Vater zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht, wenn man von den fehlenden Schnurrbart-Zeichnungen absieht, hört auf den Namen Arashi, den Naruto zur Ehrerweisung an seinen Vater gewählt hatte.

* * *

So Leutz, der NaruHina-Abschluss ist fertig, im Laufe der Woche werde ich das NaruSaku-Ende tippen (und mir vorher erstmal ausdenken)  
Ihr kennt das übliche Spiel: Wer liest, soll bitte auch ein Review schreiben, schließlich muss ein Autor irgendein Feedback bekommen, da sonst das Schreiben keinen Spaß mehr macht... 


	5. Chapter 5

„Hinata-chan ich... es tut mir wirklich Leid", beteuerte Naruto, „es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dich nicht liebe, aber ich fühle mich doch stärker zu Sakura hingezogen. Komm mal her." Damit zog er Hinata in eine Umarmung und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wenn du irgendwelche Probleme hast, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen. Ich helfe dir zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit, egal worum es geht, ok?"

Er spürte ein Nicken von seiner jetzt Ex-Freundin und löst die Umarmung ein wenig, damit er ihr in die Augen sehen kann. „Und wehe ich erfahre, dass du ein Problem hast, mit dem du allein nicht klar kommst, und du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet hast, dann bekommst es mit mir zu tun, ist das klar?"

„Aber Naruto, ich kann doch nicht...", begann diese, doch Sakura schnitt ihr das Wort ab: „Du kennst doch Naruto, der wird sich das eh nicht ausreden lassen. Außerdem werde ich dir, sozusagen als Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dir deinen Freund genommen habe, ebenso helfen, was auch immer es sei."

Hinata konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. „Aber Sakura... du musst dich doch dafür nicht entschuldigen... Naruto hat sich für dich entschieden und ich muss mich damit abfinden. Natürlich bin ich nicht sehr froh darüber, aber irgendwie freue ich mich doch für euch, dass ihr es endlich geschafft habt." Mit diesen Worten umarmte sie Sakura, welche die Umarmung erwiderte.

„Freundinnen?", fragte die Pinkhaarige.

„Nein", antwortete Hinata, worauf sie verwunderte Blicke der Anwesenden erntete, „beste Freundinnen gefiele mir besser", beendete sie die Antwort mit einem Lächeln. Sakura lächelte nur zurück und umarmte ihre neue beste Freundin erneut.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seitdem waren nun 3 Jahre vergangen und Naruto und Sakura sind zusammengezogen. Sakuras Eltern hatten zwar erst Bedenken, doch Godaime Hokage Tsunade konnte sie überzeugen, dass nichts passieren kann.

Als Sakura einkaufen musste, begegnete ihr Hinata zusammen mit Rei, oder Zero, wie er von allen genannt wurde. Er ist zwei Jahre älter als Hinata, hat braune zerzauste Haare und blaue Augen. Sie waren etwas dunkler als Narutos, trotzdem konnte man bei den beiden größere Ähnlichkeiten sehen, wenn auch keine kompletten Übereinstimmungen vorhanden waren (A/N:wer's nicht begreift, schreibts bitte ins Kommi, ich schick euch nen Link).

„Hey Hinata, hallo Zero, wie geht es euch?", rief sie den beiden zu.

„Hmmm? Oh hallo Sakura. Danke uns geht es sehr gut, oder Hinata-chan?", erwiderte der junge Mann.

„-Chan? Hinata kann es sein?"

„I-Ich weiß gar nicht, w-was du meinst", antwortete Hinata, doch nicht ohne zu erröten. Sie hatte sich vor knapp zweieinhalb Jahren auf den ersten Blick in Zero verliebt und, wie es sich für beste Freundinnen gehört, es gleich Sakura erzählt. Was sie damals noch nicht wusste ist, dass auch Zero von ihr angetan war. Sakura und Naruto haben sich recht bald mit ihm angefreundet und versucht, die beiden zusammen zu bringen, aber manche Leute wollen solch offensichtliche Tatsachen wie die Liebe des Anderen einfach nicht erkennen.

„Ach komm schon Hinata... wenn Naruto und ich schon zwei Jahre lang versuchen euch zusammen zu bringen, dann gib wenigstens zu, wenn es soweit ist", grinste sie ihre Freundin an.

„Tja Hinata-chan, wir sind aufgeflogen. Aber was Illusionen und Täuschungen angeht kann man ihr halt doch nichts vormachen", lachte nun auch Zero.

„Wisst ihr was? Wenn ihr wollt kommt doch heute abend so gegen 6 zu uns zum Abendessen, dann könnt ihr uns erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist", kam der Vorschlag von Sakura, den das neue Pärchen gerne annahm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Abend dann bei Naruto und Sakura zuhause saßen die vier Freunde zusammen und die beiden Bewohner der Wohnung fragten die anderen beiden aus. So erfuhren sie, dass Zero sich vor etwa einer Woche in der Nacht auf das Hyuuga-Anwesen geschlichen hat, nur um Hinata einen Liebesbrief unter der Zimmertür hindurchzuschieben. Durch die Aktion wurde er natürlich fast umgebracht, da alle dachten, er wäre ein feindlicher Shinobi. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Hinata dem Tumult und konnte die Situation klären. Doch wurde ihm verboten das Anwesen je wieder zu betreten, wenn kein Hyuuga ihn begleitet.

„Tja ich muss schon sagen... du ähnelst Naruto-kun doch mehr als nur vom groben Aussehen her", kicherte Sakura, woraufhin auch Hinata anfing zu kichern. Die Jungs hingegen fanden das gar nicht so lustig, aber sie wussten es besser als sich mit Sakura anzulegen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wenige Tage später wurde Alarm geschlagen. Oto-Nin wurden nur wenige Kilometer von Konoha entfernt gesehen. Alle Shinobi machten sich bereit, den Kampf gegen sie aufzunehmen. Hinata verabschiedete sich vor dem Kampf noch von Zero, da dieser kein Ninja war und somit wie die anderen Zivilisten evakuiert wurde. „Pass auf dich auf, Zero. Ich würde nicht wollen, dass dir irgendwas passiert und ich würde dir nicht helfen können."

„Das Selbe gilt aber auch für dich, Hinata. Du bist in weitaus größerer Gefahr als ich, da du direkt an der Front kämpfst."

„Keine Sorge, mir passiert schon nichts", versicherte Hinata ihm und gab ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Belagerung durch die Oto-Nin zog sich über eine Woche, bevor sie sich endlich zurückzogen. Wie jeder Kampf forderte auch dieser seine Opfer. So ist Iruka zum Beispiel so schwer verletzt worden, dass es ihm, laut Tsunade, mindestens ein halbes Jahr nicht möglich ist zu unterrichten. Sein Trommelfell wurde so schwer verletzt, dass er kaum noch etwas hören konnte und seinen rechten Arm konnte er auch kaum benutzen. Anko hingegen wurde so stark zugerichtet, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit verblutet ist, bevor sie medizinisch versorgt werden konnte.

Doch der schlimmste Verlust für unsere Freunde war Hinata. Sie hatte sich sehr gut gegen die feindlichen Shinobi behauptet, doch mit der Zeit wurden es einfach zu viele und nichtmal ihre Spezialtechnik, Shugohakke Rokuyjuu Yonshou reichte aus, um der 14 : 1 Überlegenheit der Oto-Nin standzuhalten. Schließlich Wurde sie von einem Kunai überrascht, der präzise auf ihre Kehle abgeworfen war. Da sie zu beschäftigt mit den anderen Angreifern war, schaffte sie es nicht mehr auszuweichen und starb beinahe sofort durch die Verletzung.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dieser Kampf ist nun vier Jahre her, Naruto und Sakura zählen also beide 20 Lenze. Sakura ist im achten Monat schwanger und sie erwartet ein Mädchen. Der Vater ist natürlich Naruto, der sich zum ANBU-Führer raufgearbeitet hat. Was Sakura ihm noch nicht gesagt hat, und auch nicht plant es in nächster Zeit zu tun, einfach um ihn ein wenig zu ärgern, ist, dass Tsunade ihr gegenüber erwähnte, als Rokudaime Hokage niemand anderen als ihren Freund im Kopf zu haben.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der letzte Monat des Wartens ist nun vergangen und die Geburt der nächsten Generation des Uzumaki-Klans steht bevor. Sakura und Naruto haben noch nicht über einen Namen für das Kind gesprochen, doch Sakura war sich sicher zu wissen, an welchen Namen Naruto dachte, und sie hatte nicht im Geringsten ein Problem damit.

Als das Mädchen dann endlich auf der Welt war und die Hebamme fragte, welchen Namen es denn tragen soll, sagten die Eltern wie aus einem Mund „Hinata!" Naruto blickte seine Freundin verdutzt an, doch diese erklärte ihm, dass es ihr klar war. Das war auch der einzige Grund, warum sie sich nicht mit ihm darüber unterhalten hat. Warum sollte man ein Thema überhaupt erst ansprechen, wenn von vornherein klar ist, dass beide Seiten auf das gleiche aus sind?

Eine Überraschung für Sakura folgte noch am Tag als sie aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Naruto hatte, wie es sich gehört, eine „Willkommen zuhause"-Party organisiert und alle ihre Freunde waren anwesend. Als es dann an der Zeit war, das Büffet zu eröffnen, nahm sich Naruto ein Glas und einen Löffel (A/N: Ich glaube nicht, dass sich das mit Stäbchen so gut anhört, deswegen das westliche Essbesteck) und schlug diese gegenstände sanft gegeneinander. Als er dann endlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich gezogen hat, begann er mit einer kleinen Rede.

„Ich weiß, ihr wollt euch jetzt alle am liebsten den Bauch vollhauen, und ich bin der letzte, der euch lange daran hindern will. Aber ich habe vorher noch etwas zu sagen. Ich möchte mich zuerst bei Sakura dafür bedanken, dass sie eine so fürsorgliche Freundin ist und mir noch dazu solch eine wunderschöne Tochter geschenkt hat." Er pausierte kurz, da er nicht in den Applaus der Gäste reinreden wollte.

„Desweiteren möchte ich mich bei euch bedanken, dass ihr alle zu dieser Party gekommen seid und meine, ich meine UNSERE, Tochter so herzlich begrüßt habt. Besonders möchte ich Zero danken, dass er trotz seines und unser aller unglücklichen Verlust gestattet hat, unseren Neuzugang Hinata zu taufen." Erneuter Applaus der Zuhörer.

„So, damit wir gleich alle endlich zuschlagen können, komme ich nun zum wichtigsten Teil der Rede. Sakura-chan, kann ich dich mal nach vorne bitten?"

Die leicht verwirrte Sakura stand von ihrem Platz auf und begab sich langsam in Richtung Büffet, von wo aus Naruto seine Rede hielt. Als sie vor ihrem Partner stand kniete der sich vor sie hin und sprach erneut.

„Wir sind jetzt seit 7 Jahren zusammen und teilen uns diese Wohnung seit 5 Jahren. Ich habe mich in der Zeit so an deine Gegenwart gewöhnt, dass ich sie nie mehr missen möchte. Ich liebe dich mehr als zuvor und frage dich deshalb: Möchtest du meine Frau werden?" Bei den letzten Worten griff er in seine Hosentasche und zog eine kleine Schachtel heraus, in der sich ein wunderschöner Rubinring befand, in den Kirschblüten eingraviert waren.

„N-Naruto-kun... der Ring ist ja wunderschön! Natürlich möchte ich dich heiraten, mehr als alles andere."

Sie umarmte ihren Verlobten und zog ihn in einen Kuss, woraufhin das Publikum geschlossen applaudierte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Schluss, aus, Ende, finito! Damit ist diese Fic offiziell **beendet**!

Ich hoffe sie hat euch allen gefallen und ihr schreibt ordentlich Reviews, vielleicht überleg ich mir dann, ob ich weitere Naruto Fics schreibe... Dann aber nur NaruHina ODER NaruSaku, da ich bei dieser Fic schon genug Probleme hatte da wieder irgendwie ein NaruSaku-Ende zu finden


End file.
